


Make It Count

by FaintlyMacabre



Series: Faintly Does Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s02e18 Juno Steel and the Time Gone By, F/F, Hair-pulling, I feel like there's not enough praise to tag "praise kink" but that's still the vibe for sure, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Oral Sex, Porn coda to a canon scene, Porn with Feelings, Vespa Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyMacabre
Summary: Vespa was raised to think about all the things that waited in the dark, to be ready for them. It’s not that she’s any more naive or less of a survivor than Buddy is. It’s just that she tends to get in her head about these things.Buddy knows a few ways to help with that.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Series: Faintly Does Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956079
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Make It Count

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped ahead (in ellobean's Kinktober prompt list), because what is time, even? And then I did some substituting. The prompt was "blowjobs," but I decided "any kind of oral" still fit. The prompt is also "hair-pulling," because I wanted to and because I decided if I'm not cranking one of these out every day, why not do two prompts at a time? Unrelatedly, keep an eye out for my upcoming "angry phone sex" fic.
> 
> Note: This fic uses the words "clit" and "cunt" to describe Vespa's genitals.

"I can just feel it!" Vespa's upset, letting herself worry about ill omens and a shadow over their future. "It's coming soon, all right? I know it is, I know it!" She paces, and Buddy's trying to catch up, to make up for the damage she's done. "Just agree, please? If you're so sure I'm wrong, what do you care?"

This, she can do. “Of course, darling. I love you.”

“And some days I even know it.” Well, that won’t do at all.

“Every superstitious inch of you.” Her kiss still makes Vespa shiver, Buddy’s pleased to note. Not that it’s been a very long time, in the grand scheme of all the years she plans to continue kissing Vespa. Buddy’s hurt her, she knows. She didn’t mean to, of course she didn’t. It’s just that old habits are hard to break, and this one seems to be titanium-grade. She was brought up to make light of things that frightened her, and of things that frightened others. What is the point of dwelling on future disasters? Even if the eventuality Vespa described does come to pass one day, Buddy intends to live it only the once.

But… Vespa was raised to think about all the things that waited in the dark, to be ready for them. It’s not that she’s any more naive or less of a survivor than Buddy is. It’s just that she tends to get in her head about these things.

Buddy knows a few ways to help with that.

She kisses along Vespa’s jaw and down to her neck. Vespa’s breath catches. “Bud?”

“Mmm?” Buddy asks with her lips against Vespa’s throat.

“What are you doing?” Vespa’s pulse is pounding and she’s clinging to the fabric of Buddy’s blouse.

“A few things, I hope,” Buddy says, her breath drawing another shiver out of Vespa. “One, I’m finally saying to hell with self-control and kissing you like I’ve been wanting to do all day. Two, I’m trying to give you something pleasant to focus on. Three, I’m making a promise.”

“What promise is that?” Vespa pants.

“If anything happens, we meet at the lighthouse,” Buddy says.

“You— _hah_ —you already promised, Bud.”

“I’m making this one stick,” Buddy says. “I’m sealing it with a kiss.” At that, Vespa tips Buddy’s chin back up with her fingertips to kiss her, her lips hot and needy against hers. She throws her arms up around Buddy’s neck and Buddy pulls her as close as she can. When she can bear to stop for a moment, she pulls back and says, “Are you going to let me finish my list?”

“Huh?” Vespa looks entirely hazy for a moment before she catches up to what’s happening. “Jesus, Bud, how many things could you be doing at the same time?”

“Hm, just one more, I think,” Buddy says, walking her backwards to a seat built into the wall of the craft.

“You gonna tell me about it?” Vespa says, smiling like she knows she’s going to like the answer. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Buddy says. The backs of Vespa’s knees hit the seat, and Buddy guides her down onto it. “I’m seducing you.”

“Bud, we’re almost back,” Vespa says, still smiling. “We can already see the lighthouse.”

“Well, we're not there yet, and surely we don’t have to disembark immediately.” Buddy kneels before her, sliding a hand up Vespa’s thigh. “Let me apologize properly, love.”

There’s a moment of hesitation, but then Vespa full-on grins. “I guess you better, right?”

“Of course,” Buddy says, reaching up to unfasten Vespa’s pants. “I am going to need a little help here, love.”

“You sure?” And this is interesting; this is rare, Vespa pushing back like this. “I dunno, Bud, it’s your apology. I think I’m going to stay right here.”

“Suit yourself,” Buddy says, “but the apology’s for you. I’ll do what I can, but—” She mouths over Vespa through her pants, is gratified to feel her twitch. “If my options are limited…” Buddy kisses, presses, drags her lips and nose over Vespa’s crotch, and she can feel Vespa’s thighs on either side of her start to shake. Finally, Vespa snaps.

“ _Fine_ , Buddy, holy shit,” she says. When Buddy sits back, Vespa’s fingers are gripping the edge of the bench seat so hard they’ve gone white. She pushes up off the seat just enough to get her pants past her hips, and Buddy can take it from there. She tugs them down past Vespa’s knees and looks up at her, and for a moment she can’t breathe. Vespa’s lips are parted, spit-slick, and her nipples are hard through her tank top, and she’s gazing down at Buddy through half-lidded eyes. She looks half-wrecked and Buddy wants nothing more than to finish the job.

“Gorgeous,” she says, finding herself in the rare moment when only one word will do, and finally, properly gets her mouth on Vespa.

Vespa immediately makes this high, strangled sound when Buddy puts the flat of her tongue to her clit. Buddy licks at her again before sucking her into her mouth, and all the while, Vespa makes these bitten-back noises.

“Darling,” she says finally, her fingers rubbing circles over Vespa while her mouth is otherwise occupied, “if you can’t be loud when we’re alone on our own ship, where can you be?”

Vespa actually has a hand over her mouth. “Hmm?” she says into it.

“I’d like to hear you,” she says, taking Vespa's hand away from her mouth and putting it in her hair. “And I think you'd better hang on.” She licks her fingers before returning to her task and teases at Vespa’s cunt while she worships her clit with lips and tongue. At first Vespa still sounds like she’s literally biting back her moans, but then Buddy sucks hard, and Vespa cries out and tightens her grip in Buddy’s hair. Before Vespa can fret that she may have pulled too hard, Buddy lifts her head just enough to say, “Yes, just like that, darling,” and then dives back in.

Vespa doesn’t always want Buddy to take care of her like this. She gets in her head about sex, too, worries she's doing something wrong, worries that she’s not attending to Buddy enough, though Buddy has only ever had compliments to give her. It's honestly thrilling to see her be a little selfish for once.

The craft is slowing down around them; it’s begun its initial descent, but they won’t land for a few minutes yet. Buddy makes a bet with herself that she can make Vespa come before they land and flicks her tongue up in the way that always makes Vespa gasp.

“Buddy, I’m—that feels so good, don’t—don’t stop.” Vespa’s shaking under her and all around her, and Buddy wouldn’t stop if the universe were ending. The scent and the taste and the feeling of Vespa about to come under her ministrations are the most intoxicating sensations Buddy Aurinko has ever experienced. She presses her tongue to Vespa and moans, and it’s only a moment before Vespa is crying out and tightening her hand in Buddy’s hair again. Buddy looks up as she licks Vespa through her orgasm. Her eyes are closed, there’s a light sheen of sweat on her neck and chest, and she looks… happy. Happy without reservation or stipulation.

The second promise Buddy makes tonight—though she doesn’t tell Vespa about this one—is that she is going to make Vespa look like that, feel like that, for as long as her heart still beats. This one’s sealed with a kiss, too. Buddy knows how to make them count.

Then Vespa opens her eyes and looks down at her with pure adoration before leaning down to kiss the taste of herself out of Buddy’s mouth. When she pulls back, she rests her forehead against Buddy’s.

“You…” she manages before words fail her and she just has to breathe for a while.

“Speechless?” Buddy says, knowing Vespa can hear the smile in her voice.

Vespa opens her eyes again. “I love you so much,” she says, “and I am going to take _such_ good care of you.”

Before Buddy can speak, the ship jolts. Nothing’s wrong, it just always does this when it goes into its last phase before landing. That's the bet won—a good omen.

“I know you are,” Buddy answers, and she does. It’s one of the absolute certainties in her life. Crime pays, everything’s dangerous, someday she’ll die, and Vespa Ilkay will take care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mean to make myself a little sad? No. Did I do it anyway? YES.
> 
> I realized after I wrote this that "I am going to take _such_ good care of you" is in another Penumbra fic I read, not sure which one, but obviously it stuck with me because I loved it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm delighted to finally join the small but proud ranks of Buddy/Vespa smut writers. If you feel so inclined, please leave a comment or kudos (or both, if you're feeling generous)


End file.
